Nowadays, appearance of electronic device, such as mobile phones, diversifies greatly with the development of electronic device manufacturing technologies. For example, manufactures now are able to provide covers with specific colors for electronic devices, or install protective casings with specific colors to electronic devices.
In order to provide a transparent look to an electronic device, a user may additionally add a transparent protective casing over the rear cover of the electronic device. The cover of the transparent protective casing may change corresponds with environment colors of the electronic device.